Criminal Justice
Punishment * The punishment for poaching is losing a hand (I: 3) * The punishment for theft is the loss of a hand (III: 5) * The punishment for treason is death (III: 407) * The punishment for rape is castration, but taking the black is an alternative (I: 100) * The punishment for enslaving a person is execution (I: 30) * Slavery is illegal in the Seven Kingdoms. (I:30) * Taking the black is an alternative to criminal punishment (I: 3) * Wildlings are executed if caught south of the Wall (I: 12) * The baseborn have few rights under the law, when it comes to claims (I: 267) * The highborn cannot be denied trials under the law (I: 351) * Trial by combat is allowed, and those who stand accused and make the accusations can have champions (I: 352) * The king or his Hand might hear disputes between rival holdfasts, petitions, and the adjudicating of the placement of boundary stones (I: 390) * If a crime takes place far from King's Landing, and it is sufficiently important (such as the striking of one of royal blood), the judges shall be the heirs to the throne if available, the lord of the great house holding dominion in that area if available, and the lord on whose actual domains the crime happened (THK: 507) * For striking a Targaryen, no matter the circumstances, a man of lesser nobility will be tried and punished. The last time it happened, the man who did it lost his offending hand (THK: 507, 508) * If the accused is killed in a trial of seven, it is believed that the gods have judged him guilty and the contest then ends. If his accusers are slain or withdraw their accusations, the contest ends and he is decreed innocent. Otherwise, all seven of one side must die or yield for the trial to end (THK: 521) * In some cases, poachers and thieves might be forced to row ships as a punishment for their crimes (IV: 249) * Being caught abed with another man's wife can lead to being sent to the Wall (III: 5) * Being caught smuggling by the sea watch about Dragonstone was death in the days of Aerys (III: 110) * Iron cages in which criminals are placed to die from exposure and hunger are known as crow cages, due to the crows the dead bodies attract. Being left to die in a crow cage is a particularly harsh death, though lords can vary widely as to what crime merits such punishment (III: 328, 329. TSS: 79) * Robbers, rapers, and murderers are among those criminals who might be executed (TSS: 79) * Slitting a man's nostrils may be deemed a suitable punishment for injuring an innocent maliciously (TSS: 127) * It is customary to punish thieves to the loss of a finger for their crime (IV: 206) * A man who steals from a sept might be judged to have stolen from the gods, and so receive a harsher punishment (IV: 206) * A prostitute accused of carrying a pox might be punished by having her private parts washed out with lye before being thrown into a dungeon (IV: 207) * If one person stabs another in the hand as part of a dispute, they may be punished by having a nail driven through their palm (IV: 207)